Taken: A Seto Kaiba Story
by Seto and Serena
Summary: YEAH! Chapter 2 NOW UPDATED! Now Seto is taken by rare hunters...you have to read to find out what happens....hahahaha
1. Chapter 1

.........::Taken By A Rare Hunter::.........  
  
  
  
By bRiTtNeY  
  
Disclaimer: Heylo! No sueing, you know the usual. Well hope you like de' story! buh-bye!  
  
P.S. And lets just say Kaiba's kinda weak in this story...  
  
.....:::::Chapter 1:::::.....  
  
"Seto? Can we go to the arcade?" Mokuba asked his big brother. "Not right now, Mokuba."  
  
Seto looked up from his laptop,"Why can't you go yourself?"  
  
Mokuba walked up to his brother, "Because you and me never spend time together  
  
like we use to." The Mokuba gave him the 'Look', which would even make a murder give in   
  
to what he asked.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll come. But we have to be back in an hour, I have lots of work to  
  
do." At that Seto stood up and the both of them left for the arcade.  
  
30 minutes later..........  
  
"Seto, I'm hungry!" Mokuba whined. "Fine, hold my hand, but right when your done  
  
eating we ARE leaving!" They walked across the street to 'Subway' (a/n: Sunbway, you   
  
know the sandwich foodplace?)  
  
Mokuba got a turkey sandwich with mustard on it (EEeeeewwwww), Seto just got a sprite.   
  
When Mokuba finished eating the two walked out.  
  
As they walked past an alley right beside the foodplace, four men dressed in deep   
  
purple cloaks, surrounded Seto and Mokuba.  
  
They men had their hoods up so you couldn't see their faces.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let my brother and I throught!" Seto said in a   
  
demanding tone.  
  
"Get them!" What seemed like the leader of the pack yelled. One grabbed Mokuba's hands  
  
and put them behind him, and pinned him to a concrete wall (but Mokuba was still able to   
  
see everything).  
  
"Get your filthy hands off my brother this instant! Or you will find out what I can do  
  
to you...the hard way!" Seto growled. Another man appeared behind Seto and pushed Seto   
  
roughly to the ground. The hard push had sent Seto face down to the gravel.  
  
"What were you say you would do to my friend here!" The man who had pushed Seto down   
  
said, they all laughed.  
  
Mokuba took this advantage to squirm out of the guys hands (the guy who had pinned him).  
  
"Big Brother! Are you okay!" Mokuba flipped his brother around, so his brother was now   
  
lying on his back. Mokuba saw a thin line of blood coming from Seto's nose. Then Mokuba   
  
started crying, dreading the worst, he wiped away the blood. "Seto? Seto, please please  
  
hear me." Mokuba said voice full of desperation, but the cloaked men only laughed harder.  
  
Then a small moan came from Seto's mouth, then blue eyes appeared. Mokuba rejoiced and   
  
gave his brother a tight squeeze then he turned back around to the men, "You're all in   
  
trouble now for messing with my brother. He'll kill you...you JERKS!"  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" The leader said amused.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" Seto asked rubbing his eyes and standing up, then he tasted  
  
blood and wiped his nose and looked shocked, then looked back up at the men.  
  
"You didn't! What do you want!?" Seto asked with a menaing glare.  
  
"You're what we want." They all said in unison.  
  
"And...what do you what with me?" Seto asked.  
  
"For our master Marik." One said.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" Seto pushed Mokuba behind him and slowly started backing   
  
up.  
  
"We don't intend to. But we won't take you dead, either," One of the rare hunters said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Seto wandered.  
  
"I mean THIS!" One rare hunter walked towards Seto and got into a fighting position.  
  
"You've got to be kidding-" But the rare hunter sent a punch his way, but luckily Seto   
  
ducked. "If that's what you want!" Then they started fighting. After ten or fifteen   
  
minutes, Seto started getting tired and weak and closed his eyes for only a second. But   
  
that second of closing his eyes was a mistake, because the hunter took this advantage   
  
and punched him right in the face, causing Seto to fall to the ground...(again, lol).   
  
Seto fell straight on his back and his head hit the ground, and he had to close his   
  
eyes from the intense pain.  
  
The rare hunter jumped onto Seto and started punching and punching and punching.   
  
Mokuba tried to get to his brother to protect him, but two of the *hunters* grabbed   
  
Mokuba and held him at a position where he could only watch in horror.  
  
After the last punch,(which sent Kaiba into unconsciousness) Seto was unreconizable.   
  
The rare hunters picked Seto up and walked to a truck parked towards the back of the   
  
alley, and threw Seto in. Then one of the hunters grabbed Mokuba (be4 he could run away)  
  
and tied his hands and legs together, then put duck tape across his mouth.  
  
Then the now happy hunters drove away... 


	2. Chapter 2

......::::::::Taken: A Seto Kaiba Story::::::::......  
  
Disclaimer: no sueing. And people who read this should be happy   
  
i wrote second chapter but if it wasn't for my *best friend* I   
  
would not have wrote a second.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
*****************Chapter 2***************  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Tow or three hours later Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea decided to go to Subway (a/n: u remember the food sandwhich place?). All of a sudden Yugi started running to an alley right next to the shop.  
  
"Hey Yug, wait up!" Joey called after him. As Yugi approached the figure he slowed down waiting for his friends to catch up to him (I know it doesn't sound right you know yugi have to slow down so his friends can catch up).  
  
"Hello?" As Yugi walked, the sun slowly crept onto the figures face.  
  
The four friends gasped. After a few minutes Tea spoke up, "M-M-Mokuba?" She asked. Then she noticed the tape across Mokuba's mouth immobilising him from speaking.  
  
Tristan walked to Mokuba's side and ripped it off. Immediatly, without hesitation Mokuba yelled, "They took SETO!!"  
  
"Who got, Kaiba?" Yugi asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"These...um...f-four...rare h-hunters." Mokuba now broke down in tears. Tea walked up to him and undid the ropes that bounded Mokuba's feet and hands, then she gave him a comforting hug...  
  
"It's okay, Mokuba. We'll find your brother. Just calm down, shhh..." Tea kept a comforting arm around Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, um...do ya' what de's rare hunters looked like?" Joey asked. "Um well they kept their hoods up so I didn't gte what their face looked like. But I know they turned that way (Mokuba pointed to a street going west of Domino City)."  
  
"Okay well Tristan, Joey, and I will go look for any signs of your brother, okay Mokuba? And Tea you stay here with Mokuba..." Yugi said, Tea nodded.  
  
As Joey, Tristan, and Yugi left, Joey yelled, "Okay guys lets go kick some Rare Hunter Behinds!"  
  
SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV!  
  
Seto's Pov:  
  
It's dark. I'm really really cold! Where am I? Well, I know that! I'm on the ground of course...wait...Who...am...I?  
  
Suddenly I hear a noise behind me...I turn myself around.  
  
"Come on Kaiba!" A Dark Figure says. 'Kaiba?' I think to myself. That must be my name...  
  
"Well! What are you waiting for?! Get Up! You better get up or my master won't be pleased with his delay...." He yelled, then kicked me in the side.  
  
"OW!" I yelled, rubbing my side. "Aw...is little Kaiby hurt! Hahaha! Does Kaiby have a booboo now?" The figure laughed cruelly. I definetly dilike this guy!  
  
I slowly stood up and followed the figure down stairs, and through rooms, it was like I was in a maze.  
  
Finally he stopped walking a lightly pushed me througha doorway.  
  
"Well, look who decided to join us..." A voice said.  
  
CHAPTER 3!CHAPTER 3! CHAPTER 3!__________****_________***________***  
  
  
  
Yugi and his friends walked down every alley they saw. And walked into every place that looked suspiscious.  
  
"Yugi, we'll have to wait till-"Joey yawned"-till tomorrow. Because I am too tired to walk anymore."  
  
"Yeah me too, Yugi." Tristan said. Yugi looked behind him disappointment etched all over his face. "Yeah I guess it is getting late, but I'm just sad that we still didn't find him...Well I guess we can meet tomorrow. You guys come to my house around 11 a.m. tomorrow, K? Bye!" And the three departed.  
  
  
  
SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV! SETO POV!  
  
Seto Pov:  
  
Where we left off...  
  
"Look who decided to join us." A voice said. Suddenly I was pulled to a chair and was roughly pushed into it.  
  
"Tie him tight. So he can't get away...this time." Then I felt ropes tieing my feet together. The my hands were tied to the arms of the chair.  
  
"Hey remember me Kaiba? Marik, does the name sound familiar?" Marik asked, but I didn't answer him.   
  
The person who had talked a minute ago came towards me, "Kaiba, you have something I want. And I intend to get it from you..."  
  
"And what is it you want, Marik!" I spat out his name.  
  
"Obelish..." Marik said tonelessly.  
  
"What's an...Obeliks? (a/n: Get it? He doesn't know how to say it! I didn't misspell it)" I asked.  
  
"Your duel mosters card, You FOOL!" Marik snapped.  
  
"What's a duel mosters card!" I snapped back.  
  
Marik gasped, and then stared hard into my eyes, but I wasn't the least bit intimidated and glared back at him.  
  
"You Idiots! How hard did you hit him!" Marik growled at his rare hunters. The hunters looked at eachother, clueless as to what their master had just asked of them.  
  
Marik sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. Then Marik walked towards me and stared at me again. After a few minutes he yelled, "You lie! Your just trying to act like you've lost your memory so you don't have to give me your god card! But your little tricks won't work on me! Revlis, make him talk! Do anything to him, but don't kill him." Then Marik left the room followed by his rare hunters.  
  
"Spill it! Where's the card!?" revlis roared.  
  
"I promise you, I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back, and that yell earned me a straight punch to the face.  
  
"Tell me! Or I promise I will take something you love dearly and destroy it right before your eyes!" Revlis gave me a glare.  
  
"I. Don't. Know. What. An. Obliks (a/n: remember he doesn't know how to say it). Is! Please I beg you, belive me!" I begged (very unusualy behavior).  
  
"Just please leave me alone." I said quitly.  
  
"My master told me to get the truth out of you no matter what, and I'll do whatever my master asks of me." I rolled my eyes as he said this, but suddenly a fist connected with my stomach. I almost passed out from the intense pain.  
  
"I...don't-" I never got finish this sentence because at that moment Revlis took out something that seemed to glow brighter than the moon. While it was in my view I saw that it was a long, very sharp, knife. I had to close my eyes because I felt a headache starting. And while my eyes were closed Revlis walked towards me and held the knife so close to my arm that it started bleeding.  
  
Then I looked up and into Revlis' eyes. Then I started remembering things...  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mokuba, come here a sec." I called to Mokuba.  
  
"Yes big Brother?" He asked me.  
  
"You know that I will always protect you. No matter what, right?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course big brother." Then I gave him a warm hug.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Mokuba..." I whispered.  
  
"Mokuba?" Revlis asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! You got a little brother don't you? Wonder what he would say if he saw this knife coming towrds him? Wander what he would do if I did this to him." And held the knife close to my neck.  
  
"NNnnnnnooooooooooo! You can't!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, but I will! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
______-weird huh? well review!______ 


End file.
